otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Bishamonten
Bishamonten is a clone of Date Omito made by Todo Hyoei as a member of the Sodom World Council's Seven Gods of Fortune. Appearance Being a genetically-engineered clone of Date Omito, Bishamonten appears exactly like Date, complete with the six facial scars, three on each side and the spear. He also wears the same Otokojuku uniform as the original Date. Personality Bishamonten's personality is almost exactly like Date's, stoic and unmoving, but determined and fully self-justified in his actions, easily to the point of defying authority. Bishamonten is, however, more literate and well-read than his original, having memorized the entire textbook of Otokojuku. However, this was likely the result of Todo trying to make Bishamonten a perfect soldier rather than Bishamonten's actual propensity towards academics; Todo overstepping the bounds of perfection to the point where Bishamonten diverged from his original. Likely due to his genes, Bishamonten, during his fight with Akashi Juzo, developed a sense of Otokojuku brotherhood despite never having studied at Otokojuku himself. Powers and Abilities Being a clone of Date, Bishamonten can also use the Ultimate Conqueror Style. Techniques One Thousand Blades (千峰塵, Chihoujin): A simple rush attack of spear-thrusts. Bishamonten uses that technique more like Date's Spearpoint Tack (点鋲鹹, Tenbyokan), using it to carve a prayer to Buddha on Akashi Juzo's blade. Serpentine Spear (蛇轍槍, Jatetsusou): Bishamonten's spear is composed of a number of sections, all attached by a chain. By uncoupling the spear's sections, Date can make the spear move in any direction he wants, making it strike almost like a snake. This requires delicate control that few can manage, and is nearly undefendable. Vortex Dragon Rotating Peak Storm (渦龍回峰嵐, Karyu Kaihoran): Bishamonten spins his spear in front of him as both an offensive and defensive measure. Vortex Dragon Vanishing Lathe　（渦龍無轆消, Karyu Muwakusho): Technique never seen used by Date Omito. Bishamonten spins his spear so fast that it appears to vanish, followed by a storm of thrusts from the spinning spear. History Bishamonten was born when Todo had his subordinates gather Date Omito's blood samples splattered on the ground of the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament and sent it to the Sodom World Council's scientists to animate their own Date Omito. After ten years, a fully grown Date was reproduced. Bishamonten would appear before the Otokojuku students during their battle against Sodom World Council, finishing off Yan-bao and Wu Yuan-shao after their duel. While at first the Otokojuku students thought that he was the real Date Omito, Edajima proved that he was a fake by having him recite from the samurai's spiritual handbook Hagakure. Bishamonten's successful recitation proved him as a fake, as Edajima revealed that the real Date would never memorize any book. Bishamonten was challenged by Akashi Juzo, to prove that a legitimate son and heir could outmatch a clone. Prior to the battle, Bishamonten used the same taunt that Date Omito used against Zhenning Taizi, drawing a circle on the ground and declaring he would lose if he stepped outside the circle. Not wanting to accept a handicap, Akashi did the same. Bishamonten swiftly etched the words "May Buddha Have Mercy" on Akashi's blade as another taunt before dealing a devastating attack, but Akashi returned the favor by bruising the same words onto Bishamonten's chest with his Gale Sword. Having weakened it with his initial attack, Bishamonten was easily able to shatter Akashi's sword, after which he used his Serpentine Spear to relentlessly attack Akashi. However, something subconsciously prevented him from delivering the final blow, which prompted Todo to use the power of his new weapon to make Bishamonten go berserk. His attacks, however, simply awakened Akashi's Thought-Haze Sword. The attack initially did nothing, which caused Bishamonten to press the attack even further. This simply strengthened Akashi's willpower, allowing him to slash not only Bishamonten's spear in two, but also the dish of Todo's new weapon. Bishamonten admitted defeat, at the same time Todo detonated a bomb he had implanted inside Bishamonten. Bishamonten barely survived, and Todo responded to this by sending Hotei to finish the job. He attempted to fight back with the tip of his broken spear, but was quickly beaten. Hotei went for a killing blow against Akashi, when Bishamonten took the blow for him. He encouraged Akashi to show him how a man spends his last moments, and the two combined their power to create a Thought-Haze Sword that sliced Hotei in half. After complimenting Akashi, Bishamonten died, falling into the sea. Major Battles * Bishamonten vs. Akashi Juzo * Bishamonten & Akashi Juzo vs. Hotei Trivia Site Navigation